wildkrattsfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Cricket Symphony
An episode of Wild Kratts Plot Aviva conducts a group of trained singing and chirping crickets who are putting on a big performance for the Wild Kratts and their animal friends. Aviva wants everything to go well, but finds out that a pesky bee is causing her to conduct the music in ways no one would ever expect. She soon learns that having fun is what matters when you're performing for your friends. Trivia Aviva wears a conductor's black tuxedo complete with a white bow tie in this episode. Crickets are known for their musical chirps and sounds they make when they sing and chirp. Chris and Martin activated Cricket Powers. They even join Aviva's cricket concerto by chirping along with the cricket chorus with their own chirps. Koki wears shades at one point. She looks cool in them. She also wears a blue and white necklace. Jimmy wears his cap backwards at one point. He also blows a bubble gum in this episode. He likes bubble gum besides pizza, cake, chips and cookies. Ttark whistles "Down by the Riverside". Quotes: Chris: Hey, what's that sound? Martin: It sounds like Aviva's conducting her crickets again. Come on, Chris. Let's see how she's doing. Ttark: I'll come with you, Kratt bros. Martin: Let's go. Scene change Chris: Whoa. Seems like Aviva's having trouble keeping her crickets together. Martin: Tell me about it. She looks beat. Aviva: (to the crickets) Ugh. Guys, please. Take it from the top. Come on. (sighs) Ttark: That doesn't look good. I know my partner's face too well when she's stressed out like that. Aviva, what's wrong? Martin: Hey, Aviva. How's it going with the crickets? Aviva: Well, let me tell you. Things don't go as planned. It's a great big disaster. Chris: Sounds like one of your crickets has got his legs stuck to the door. Aviva: Exactly, Chris. What am I going to do? My cricket orchestra concerto is tonight. Ttark: Tonight? But I thought you said that the concert is in two days. Aviva: Well, partner. I have decided that I will perform with my cricket orchestra tonight. Martin: But it looks like you need a break. Nice tuxedo by the way, Aviva. But it looks like your white bow tie is almost crooked. Aviva: I guess I do. Boy, do I really need to look sharp tonight. Ttark: Spiffy and sharp like I always say. I love your outfit, partner. Aviva: Thanks, partner. Sometimes wearing a tuxedo brings me good luck. (laughs) Chris: Well. Keep practicing, Aviva. Catch you later. Martin: (after a cricket follows him) Guys, look. One of Aviva's crickets seem to like me! (laughs) All: Awww! Chris: Hey, little guy. Aviva: So cute. Little cricket loves big Martino. Don't you? (scratches the cricket) Ttark: Look at you. Little cricket wants to play with Martin. Martin: I have just the right name for you. I'll name you Vivaldi. That's it. Vivaldi it is. Aviva: Nice name, Martino. Such a cutie pie little cricket. Aren't you, Vivaldi? Ttark: Vivaldi. Has a nice ring to it, doesn't it? Chris: Yes. Maybe you can create a Cricket Power Suit while you take a break from conducting, Aviva. Martin: Ooh, I would love a cool Cricket Power Suit. Aviva: Great idea, Chris. I'm not taking my tuxedo off. I like my tuxedo. Martin: That's the first time we will see you working on a new Creature Power wearing a tuxedo! Ttark: Yeah. Everyone laughs. Scene change Aviva: Time to get inventing while I'm still wearing my tuxedo. (laughs) I can't believe I'm doing this. Koki: Looks like you're very busy today, Aviva. Allison: Busier than usual. And you almost look beat after conducting those little singing crickets. They're quite a handful. Aviva: (sighs) Tell me about it, Al. But I'll get these cricket power discs done in no time. Jimmy: That's what you always do. Making cool creature power discs in a flash. Did I mention that I really like your tux? Allison: Yeah, you look great. Aviva: (laughs) Thanks. And now, the Cricket power programming is done! Send these discs to the bros, Jimmy! Jimmy: Ok. Cricket discs are ready to go. Energize and zap it! The discs reached Chris and Martin who were exploring outside the Tortuga. Chris: All right! Here come the cricket power discs. Now we just need to find Vivaldi and touch him. Martin: Uh, Chris. He's been with me the whole time! How did you get here, buddy? Chris: Hey, Vivaldi. We thought we'd never find you. Let's activate cricket power. The Kratt Brothers inserted their power discs, touched Vivaldi and activated Cricket Powers. Martin: Whoa! Nice cricket suit, bro! Chris: I couldn't have said it better myself. Hey, are you thinking what I'm thinking, bro? Martin: Oh, I know what you're thinking all right, bro. Chris: We're in Cricket power suits. Why don't we join Aviva's cricket concerto? Martin: I hope she doesn't mind if we do join her cool cricket orchestra. Chris: Let's go back to the Tortuga and ask her. Martin: Hey, Chris. Between you and me, I kind of like Aviva's tuxedo. Chris: Haha. You said it, bro. Let's go. Scene change Aviva: Hey, guys. Aww, nice Cricket power suits. (giggles) And you guys look so cute. Chris: Aviva, we were thinking. Since we're in Cricket power Suits, do you mind if we join your cricket chorus? We'd love to sing and chirp too. Martin: Pretty please with cherries, peanuts and chocolate on top? Aviva: (laughs) Of course, bros. Be my guest. Chris and Martin: Yeah! Aviva: Stay in tune, guys. Now let me just fix my tuxedo here. Martin: Did I mention that you look good in that nice tuxedo, Aviva? Aviva: Yes, Martino. You mentioned it frequently. (sighs) Ay. Chris: Ok. Are you ready to chirp a few notes, Martin? Martin: You know I do, Chris. Let's both sing and chirp. Chris: And chirp too. Aviva: Ok (fixes her white bow tie) Now everyone, get ready. Including Kratt brothers in Cricket suits. (giggles) Awww. You guys look so cute. Chris and Martin: Thanks. We're ready, Aviva! Aviva: Ok. A one and a two, a three and a four! Chris, Martin and the crickets chirp the song Down By the Bay. But one of the crickets were out of tune again. Aviva: (sighs) Really? An out of tune cricket? Oh, boy. Let's just try this again. Chris: That wasn't me, wasn't it? Aviva: No, Chris. It was one of my other little crickets. What's the matter, little cutie? Did you hit a sour note? Martin: Oh, you mean this guy over here? Try not to hit a sour note, little guy. That was a bad chirp. Chris: Yeah. We'll start over. Ready when you are, Aviva. Aviva: Ok. And chirp, crickets. Chirp. Sing your hearts out! The crickets chirp and sing Down By the Bay again. But now one of the crickets has the bug hiccups. Chris: What? I don't remember crickets having bug hiccups. Martin: Me neither. Aviva: Oh no. (sighs) I'll have to start this all over again. Ayayay. I just can't get a break today. Oh. Martin: Looks like this is going to be a long tiring day. Aviva: If my crickets can't keep up with the music, then I'll just have to give up. Sorry, guys. There will be no concert tonight. I don't know what else to do. Ttark: What? You can't cancel the concert! You've worked so hard for this concert. Chris: Don't give up, Aviva. I know this concert means a lot to you. Martin: Yeah, you can always try again. You never give up. You never do. You just need to keep on trying. Aviva: Ok, I'll try again. For you guys. Since I don't want to let you guys down. Chris: That's the spirit. Should I tell you that spirit is truly pure Aviva? Aviva: (laughs) I should have known that was always true. Pure, authentic and simple Aviva. Ttark: (notices Chris and Martin) Whoa! Nice cricket suits, bros! Zoboo: Yeah, you guys look cool. You look like fun crickets. Chris and Martin: Thanks. We're helping Aviva with full Cricket power! Koki: Chirp away, bros. You guys look so cute. Aviva: Now, bros. And crickets. Are you ready to start singing and chirping again? (laughs) Chris and Martin: Yeah! We sure do. Conduct us again, Aviva! Aviva: Ok then. Let's start again. And a one and a two, a three and a four! The crickets chirp the song again. This time, Martin was about to sneeze. Chris: Don't sneeze, bro! You're going to ruin our cricket song. Martin sneezed loudly. The loud sneeze caused all of Aviva's sheets to fly all over the place. Aviva: Whoa! (screams) Hey! My sheets! Get back here! Martin: Oops, I'll get them! Whoa! Ttark: Oh no! (facepalms) What a big wild mess! This can't be happening. Chris: Oh no, now our cricket orchestra is totally ruined. Aviva: You can say that again, Chris. It took me two weeks and three months to get these crickets to sing and chirp. I've worked so hard for my cricket concerto. Martin: We know how you feel, Aviva. Chris: It can be very frustrating, can it? Aviva: How am I suppose to perform with my cricket orchestra tonight? I practiced every day so that my crickets can sing perfectly. But now I'm done for, guys. What am I going to do? Ttark: Hey, I just had a great idea. All: You do? Ttark: Just do me a favor. Please have fun while you're conducting, partner. Aviva: I'll try, partner. Thanks for the great tip. Ttark: That's my advice. Take it from your trusty, beloved and smart science partner. Jimmy: Once you're having fun, it makes your conducting a lot easier, Aviva. Aviva: Since when did you get so wise, JZ? You're as wise as my Mom. If only my Mom can see me now. Jimmy: Well, I may be wise, but I still give some great advice. Everyone laughs. Koki: Very nice rhyming, Jimmy. Chris: Well, Aviva. Are you ready to make us proud again? I'm sure your mom is watching you from heaven. Aviva: I'll do it. For you guys and for my Mom. And because you are all my best friends. All: Yeah. Ttark: That's my partner. Martin: All right. Zoboo: Mangatsika! Better get ready now, Aviva. Your concert is about to start. Aviva: Thanks, Zoboo. I better get going now. Scene change The Wild Kratts, Wild Kratt kids and all their animal friends from around the world came to see Aviva's famous cricket concerto. Gavin: (as an MC) Ladies and gentlemen. Wild Kratt kids of all ages. Welcome to Aviva's cricket concerto. And now without further ado, please welcome the trained singing crickets. The audience applauded. Gavin: Oh, did I mention that Martin and Chris are in the cricket choir too with their power suits? Now that's something else. Audience laughs. Gavin: And to conduct the crickets, please welcome our favorite inventor and scientist in the creature world. We all know her. The one, the only, maestro Aviva Corcovado. The audience applauded again. Aviva comes out and fixes her white bow tie once again. Then she raised her baton and signals for her crickets, even Chris and Martin to sing. The crickets chirped 1812 Overture. Chris and Martin chirped along in tune. Just then, a bee flies towards Aviva's direction. Aviva saw the bee and panicked. Aviva: Uh-oh. A bee is on the loose! Chris: Hey, what's that bee doing here? He shouldn't be in our cricket chorus. Martin: Maybe he just wants to join the crickets. He looks kind of friendly. Chris: Doesn't look like it. He's going to ruin our symphony. Martin: Oh no. Look out, Aviva! Aviva: Hey, stop it. I'm trying to conduct my orchestra! No, stop! (screams) Whoa! My baton! Chris: Oh, I can't watch. Koki: Me either. Jimmy: Me three. The little bee is flying and buzzing out of control. (audience gasping) Ttark: Aviva, watch out for the bee! Aviva: (screams) Buzz off, little bee! Martin: Oh no! Chris: That bee sure is bothering Aviva. And now it's ruining our fun cricket concerto. The bee flew away from Chris, Martin and Aviva. Finally, Gavin has an announcement to make. Gavin: Sorry, everyone. We'll be taking five. It will take a while before Aviva's cricket concerto goes back together again. The audience applauded. Martin: Sorry about what happened, Aviva. Aviva: It's ok, Martino. (sighs) That was a disaster. Chris: Sure was. Vivaldi even stopped chirping during the chaos. Martin: Aww, Vivaldi sure was upset too, wasn't he? Aviva: He sure is. Poor little Vivaldi. Aww, pobrecito. Ttark: That was a bummer guys. Sorry, partner. Better luck next time. Aviva: There's no way I'm going to perform again. That pesky bee is really driving me crazy. Koki: Uh, didn't Jimmy said something about having fun while you're on stage, Aviva? Chris: Yeah. He said that if you can't beat them, join them. Just have fun. Jimmy: I told Aviva that. Aviva: Ok. You guys are right. I'm going back to perform my cricket symphony again, this time with a little bit of fun. Martin: That's the spirit, Aviva. Ttark: That's why I like you, partner. Aviva: Thanks, partner. That meant a lot to me. Ttark: Take it from me. Conducting is like inventing, it only needs more concentration and effort. Just go out there and kick some tail! Aviva: You got it. Category:James, bill and ben